war of the organizations
by luis.vieyra3
Summary: a war started by team rocket that has changed the dream of every kid from becoming a Pokemon master to being a Pokemon ranger to help stop the 50 year war and it has also changed everyone's way of life. this story specifies to three main rangers. ash/may gary/dawn tracy/misty.but what's team rockets master plan this will be a thrill seeking adventure please help donate ideas thanks


**Hey guys I have a new story and I still don't own Pokémon but this could be a good way to interpret how Pokémon would be if it was all Pokémon rangers and not trainers. **

**War of the organizations**

**Characters **

**Ash: 16**

**Brock: 26**

**Lucy: 24**

**Gary: 16**

**Tracy: 16**

**May: 15**

**Misty: 16**

**Dawn: 16**

**Drew: 17**

**Paul: 18**

**Richie: 17**

**Professor Hastings: 75**

**HQ Manager Erma: 85**

What would happen if war created a standstill in every region? What would happen if Pokémon trainers, elite 4, Pokémon contest and gyms didn't exist? What if gym leaders were split up and went into the organization in their region? But the real question in your minds is what happened to our beloved trainer Ash Ketchum?

Here's the short version of how everyone's life changed and how this war started. It started 44 years before Ash was born and lasted for 60 years because Team Rocket had a glimpse of the future where team rocket lost all its territory to three random heroes so to prevent this they decided to take over every other region to gain territory and something else Giovanni never mentioned. As their plan went into action the other organizations got ready for war that even Maxie and Archie set their goals a side so that they can protect the Hoenn and keep it for them selfs and own reasons to conquer. But as the years passed the elite 4 members and champions of every region started to have enough. So they decide to join together to create the Pokémon ranger school along with each professor of every region. This extinguished the dream of every kid to become a Pokémon trainer instead they dreamed of becoming Pokémon rangers to help the world's troubles.

Present time

As the 60 years passed the Pokémon ranger HQ have just receive three new members.

"Ah HQ Manager Erma we have just got three new rangers who made their way quickly to becoming top rangers and their names are Ash Oak, Gary Oak, and Tracey Sketchit all three boys arrived from the Kanto region and are 16 years old each" announced an attendant from the ranger HQ

"Very well please send them in here I need to talk to them" ordered Erma

"Of course Erma right away" announced the helper

As all three rangers entered the room they were caught with a serious question.

"What are you three willing to give in order to receive peace for not just human kind but also the life's of every single Pokémon even the ones possessed by the black crystal of hatred and evil?" Asked Erma

One by one they responded first Ash, then Gary, and lastly Tracy

"I'm willing to give my heart and goodness to those who need it the most and I pledge to give everything if necessary even my own life to save anyone who needs it." Responded Ash

"As for me I would risk my life to go back in time to change the events of the pass so that the future turns out better than what I know it for" commented Gary

"Hhm hum good now it's you turn Tracy go on don't be shy" replied Erma

"Yes maim I pledge that I will harm no Pokémon unless necessary and that I will set free any enslaved Pokémon by the power of the black crystal even if it causes my capture by the enemy." Explained Tracy

"Very well now here are your new Vatonage stlyres your now officially Top Rangers I'm impressed by how quickly you reached the top but that's not all you still have a lot more work ahead of so be ready." Explained Erma

"Hello chief Erma we have just heard of resent reports about our Hoenn rangers that they are losing ground and need back up" spoke a lady from the intercom

"Hmmm very well I'll send Ash over to Hoenn and they should move our groups further into team rocket territory." Spoke the chief "Ash you just got your very first top ranger mission now go!"

"Erma we just heard that Sinnoh needs help and so does Kanto so who else are you going to send chief" spoke the same lady through the intercom

"Well Gary will travel to Sinnoh and Tracy will go to Kanto this three should give us the advantage and turn the war around" proclaimed the chief Erma "also your grandfather Professor Oak has made this for you guys these are gloves that allows you to use an elemental power Ash for you the blue gloves for ice Gary yours will be red for flames and Tracy you will get the yellow ones that control the earth."

"Thanks Chief Erma we're on our way" responded all three rangers in unison

**Ash point of view**

"Hmm I wonder how Hoenn would be if this war never started" pondered Ash as the helicopter arrived at Hoenn

"Well Ash here's your stop" announced the driver

"Very well" responded Ash as he ran out the copter and plummeted into the sky before him at a height of 100 feet from the ground. As the wind surged through the raven haired boy his hair flickered quicker letting him know that he should get ready. 20 feet before he hit the ground he aimed his styler straight to ground as the disc fell quicker than him it was able to make contact with four Pokémon a steelix, a rhydon, a drifblim, and lastly a yanmega he quickly took the power drifblim to help him land. As he set foot on the ground he saw everything around him covered and shadowed by mist and darkness as he remembered how it led to this.

**Flash back 4 years back**

"_Kenny don't do this return the master styler and the master balls containing Darkrai and Cresselia now" ordered the injured Ash _

"_Why should Ketchum boy you've been hogging all the fame since the day I met you but it's clear what I was meant to do start my own Pokémon rangers but not the normal kind. How does anti rangers sound no wait rocket rangers. Oh and if you're asking yourself why I'm doing this the reason is that I work for team rocket that's you answer and with this the word will fall in darkness without seeing daylight for the rest of its miserable existence" announced Kenny surprising Ash as Kenny brought out a pokeball with a garchomp "now hyper beam then fly" _

"_Kenny why did… why did you do this" were the last words Ash spoke before he lost conscience _

**End of flash back**

"Hm… where to go now let me check the map" murmured the raven haired ranger "I could go left or I could go right on this trail or I can go back and check wait what's that sound"

As Ash turned around he noticed a huge truck that was big enough to carry all three of the titanic Sinnoh legends and on the side it had the symbol **R∞** but Ash already what those two symbols meant **TEAM ROCKET FOR EVER**.

Ash on instinct clicked his new styler with a new app that allows Ash to change into an enemy uniform as quick as a flash. The ranger ran towards the truck and then asked the truck to slow down so that he can get on and find out where he could strike to slow down their invasion.

The truck immediately came to a stop and allowed him to hop on as the truck made their way towards meteor falls.

"Where are we going" asked the raven haired ranger

"We are heading to our hidden tunnel under the waterfall inside meteor falls but you should know" commented a rocket grunt.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me and what do we have inside the titanium crates?" Asked the curious ranger

"Uh we have we have rayquaza groudon and kyogre also ah ho-oh" responded the grunt

"_Hm seems like I got a lot of work ahead of me" murmured Ash to himself_

**Meanwhile with Gary**

"Gary here's your stop" announced the helicopter conductor

"Very well I'm off" responded Gary as he turned and saluted them and he hopped of the copter with his back facing the ground.

He quickly fell towards Sinnoh but just when he caught a glimpse of the ground he took out two pokeballs revealing a Pidgeot and Braviary he then ordered Pidgeot to help him land but as the clouds cleared Gary noticed he was about to land on top of the team rocket ground and there was about 50 thousand rocket grunts all awaiting an order. Then Gary noticed that the grunts had a captive. A bluenett girl he knew he had to do something so he ordered Pidgeot to drop him and he told both bird Pokémon to use hurricane. As both attacks grew they each gained power when used at the same time. The moves had morphed into one and took every grunt by surprise at send more than 90% of the grunts all the way back too Kanto. When Gary hit land he aimed his styler at a nearby aron. He ordered the aron to use metal claw to break the cage but as the door open a purple haired team rocket grunt shot a black disk like Gary's at the aron and took over its power and ordered it to use headbut on Gary. Gary winced as he felt the headbut but he was able to trap an ekans and ordered it to use haze. As the purple haired grunt searched for the bluenett in the haze Gary made an escape with the young girl.

**Finally first chapter of the new story enjoy**


End file.
